The Secret Life of Darcy Lewis Crossover version
by HathawayLover
Summary: Darcy Lewis- the one person anyone would have never guessed to be a spy. The one person, who appears to hate S.H.I.E.L.D, to be the secret weapon no one knows of. The one person who looks so much like she doesn't belong, that they would never pick her for being the shield agent in disguise. And now she has to deal with the hardship of loving one of her own, the Archer boy. The Hawk
1. Family

Darcy POV

"What? The dude was freaking me out." I said to Jane and Eric after tasering Thor, and yes, I do know who I just tasered. He's the Norse god of thunder. At least I think that it's him, though he's not wearing his armour, nor does he have Mjolnir, or what I have come accustomed to calling the oh so great and mighty hammer mew mew, but nobody knows that.

"You know, next time you decide to taser someone, make sure that they're already in the van beforehand, okay?" Eric told me as he was shifting Thor in the back of the van.

"Right, and next time Jane hits someone with the car, what's she have to do?" I asked back, using my usual sarcasm and wit, even though it's still freezing cold and in the middle of the desert at night.

Not that I call feel the cold all that well, considering I'm the goddess of time and space, though I'm actually really young for being a goddess, but the nine realms haven't had a goddess of space and time for over 10 millenniums. So as soon as the trainers saw that I was ready, they sent me to this random planet as the lonely 14 year old I was when they sent me. Though I was only a young teenager when I was sent here, I am at the very least, one of the best fighters in the nine realms. Not to toot my own horn though, but it's true, and I was only trained to be the best at such a young age because I am the Goddess of Space and Time, I'm going to be travelling to places that aren't as peace loving as Asgard. Trust me, I know. There are realms out there that are so engrossed in war that I don't think they know what the word peace means, or if it even exists in their world.

"Well, when Jane actually hits someone with her car that can stay down. Then I'll tell her off too." He responded, slamming the back door of the van closed.

"Come on guys, let's get him to a hospital" called Jane from the passenger seat.

* * *

Getting back from the hospital, I could feel the Bi-Frost opening again. Discreetly looking behind me, I saw Mjolnir falling through the night and smashing into the ground at least a good 40 50 miles away. I can just imagine what a field day S.H.I.E.D is going to have with it.

Sighing, I kept on going, just waiting for Coulson to call, saying that he's on his way with a scientific team to come and steal all of Jane stuff just to see if she knows anything. And, No, I am not a fortune teller nor can I see the future, but I'm just saying, S.H.I.E.L.D is really quite predictable when you know what they do and how they do it.

Going to bed, all I could think about was 'Why is Thor down here without his armour?'

Though, now that I think about it why don't I just ask Heimdall in my dreams? With that thought, I easily fell asleep, venturing through the space time continuum straight to Asgard, at the Bi-Frost.

"Princess Darcelia, what can I do you for" Heimdall greeted me.

"Heimdall, my friend, you know that I prefer you don't use my title, it makes me feel higher than everyone else. So please, just Darcelia when we are alone." I asked of him.

"Yes, but that would imply that he to be alone with you my daughter." My father said, announcing his arrival, although I already knew he was coming.

"Good evening, All-Father. How have you been?" I asked turning around and kneeling in front of him.

"Dear daughter, you of all people know that I am just as much your father as I am the All-Father, you need not call me as such in private. But I have been better; your brother was being a fool. He almost started another war with the Laufy not long ago. But enough about us, what are you doing here Darcelia, I thought you were on that planet, Earth?"

"I had actually come to enquire about my dear brother. Do I look all that different, I mean, when the Bi-Frost closed back up again, he looked so lost and did not even seem to recognise me."

"My daughter, you must remember that your brother has not seen you since you were only a young, young baby. You were either training or you were playing with Loki, and neither of those involved seeing your brother, although you may know what he's been doing and how he's been acting as you grow up, he hasn't."

"Oh" was my brilliant response. "Okay, than would the reason for his arrival to Earth be that almost war he kind of started. By the way, how did that happen father?"

"Some of Laufy's men got into the castle and tried stealing the artefact. Thor, being the irresponsible child he is, decided that he would go over to them and fight them for breaking the treaty. It all started during the ceremony, and ended right here." He said.

"Heimdall, you've been awfully quiet, what is it that is troubling you my friend?" I asked, turning my attention to Heimdall.

"I just worry for your father, Princess. Surely you have noticed his appearance." He responded in a quiet tone so that father may not hear.

"Yes, I have noted he looks a little bit weary, is this the same thing he had before?"

"I believe so, now you must return young one, I believe that it is time for you to wake up."

"Ok, goodbye my friend. Please look after father for me." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Looking over to father, I walked up to him and also kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye father, please get better soon." I whispered to him as I slowly slipped back into my human body in my bed. "I love you father" I whispered into the air, knowing that he heard me when he responded.

"I love you too, Darcelia".

* * *

Waking up, I looked around to see Jane franticly talking to Eric while looking at the pin board with photos of last night. Getting my glasses from the bench, I looked over their shoulders to see an image of the Bi-Frost, with Thor's outlining in the spiral, from when he was falling to Earth.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked, pretending to be freaked out by what we were all seeing. Though it isn't all that freaky, seeing as I've done it hundreds of times but for normal humans who don't know what had happened, I guess it can be really, really, really weird.

"We need to find that guy. He has all the answers that we need. This could be it, Eric. This could be the Einstein Rosen-Bridge that we've been looking for this whole time." Rambled Jane as she was getting together her bag.

"Come on guys, Darcy, go get dressed and start the car. We're going back to the hospital for a visit." Jane all but demanded me.

Leaving to do what she told me, I could see one of Coulson's cars driving along the back roads to most likely the crash site on the hammer. Well, I guess I'll be seeing him soon.

Getting in the van and driving back to the hospital couldn't have been any more annoying than a 10 hour car ride with a toddler. Jane was flicking through the photos, checking and double checking to see if it was actually real. Which I can totally understand considering some random, and in someone else's point of view, incredibly hot and defiantly ripped, dude just fell from this weird rainbow tornado that literally appeared out of now where. Yeah, I'd be checking to see if I wasn't insane too.

* * *

After talking to the receptionist about Thor, we discovered that he had created quite a racket once he woke up from being tasered. As we walked past the room he was in, we all saw that he made more than just 'quite a racket', he literally smashed the place. There were medical supplies everywhere, jars that had been smashed on the ground. As we walked past it all, I had this funny feeling that if that is what happened when he woke up without restraints, then he's going to be pissed if wakes up with restraints. As we rushed into his room, he was gone, the restraints snapped and the one person who could actually get Jane to shut the hell up about this whole thing was missing.

Storming back out to the van, Jane kept rambling on and on about how 'the only person who could really tell her anything about that storm has been lost'. Things like that. As she told me to get in the van, I jumped in the back while Eric got in the passenger seat, deciding to let Jane vent out her anger on the road, which personally was not a very good idea, but hey, whoever listens to me anyway.

As Jane was pulling out, I only just saw him before she hit him again with the van. Quickly jumping out, Jane and I raced to the back, where Eric already was, kneeling on the ground next to him.

"I'm so sorry, I swear I don't do this on purpose" Jane said to Thor, who had now officially passed out again. Eric put him in the back of the van again and this time, we took him back to the station we call home and let him shower once he woke up.

When he walked back out as he was putting his shirt back on, I could see just how ripped my adopted brother really was, and if he wasn't my brother, I would have loved to date him, but he is and I still need to play the part of an iPod obsessed college student.

"You know, for a crazy homeless person. He's pretty cut." I said to Jane, who I know probably just rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Hey, sorry I tased you" I called over to him, as he walked over to Janes stuff and started playing with it.

"Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me!" Jane called out to him as she noticed him touching her equipment.

As the morning went on, he decided that he needed food, and being the overly bubbly annoying college student I am, I offered him the box of pop tarts, though once he finished the box, we had to go out to a dinner just down the road, where he continued to eat everything and make even more of a fool in front of the entire dinner and Jane.

Though as we started to listen to the two folks who had just entered talking about some satellite, the idiots, even I know what a satellite looks like, and that hammer is not one of them.

As we were saying goodbye to him, and making us look like fools in the middle of the road, we were walking back to the station when a trailer pulled up in front of us with Jane's equipment on the back. We raced around the block to see men in black suits taking all of the gear and technology that could possibly hold some kind of scientific log on it and pilling it into vans and cars, pushing all the bigger stuff on trollies, but I knew for sure that this was SHIELD, and there was no way for Jane to even think about seeing her stuff again for a while. I was about to go help Eric keep Jane away from the agents when I heard one of the most loving and monotonic voices out there.

"Miss foster I'm Agent Coulson with SHEILD…" and that's all I heard for a few minutes as I stared at Agent Coulson explain what was happening. I didn't think that he would be the one out here but it does make some sense, considering the fact that he was one of Fury's best. But what I am most surprised about, even though I didn't show it, it's that he was one of the ones who trained me on earth, he was one of the ones who helped me understand earth and it's cultures since i was only young teenage girl, and i know that sounds kind of sadistic, training a 14 year old child to be a trained killer, but i was far older than any of them when it came down to maturity and knowledge, and I have come to calling him my Uncle.


	2. Technology

**Hey people, my name is Stella and I would really like to thank whoever 'Guest' was for saying my first chapter was brilliant because I didn't actually know how people would like this story, but here's the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Thor or the Avengers or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

**Darcy POV**

I stood behind Jane as we watched all of her work be driven away to some crash sight that everyone thinks is a satellite. We stood there for what felt like hours until we decided to sit up of the roof, dangling our feet off the edge. Just staring down the road in town that leads you to nowhere but desert, thinking about what just happened.

"Years of research, gone" Jane said to no one after a while.

"They even took my iPod" I commented, just to keep up my role, I don't really care about it all that much, I mean all my stuff and everything I need is on my secret phone or any other secret technology I seem to have.

"What about the back ups?" Eric asked to Jane after a few minutes of silence.

"They took our back ups. They took the back ups of our back ups, they were very thorough." Jane responded rather annoyed.

"Just downloaded like, 30 new songs onto there." I continued.

"Could you please stop, with the iPod." Jane snapped at me. "Who are these people?"

"I knew this scientist, a pioneer in gamma radiation. SHIELD showed up and, um, haven't heard from her again." Eric said after a few seconds.

"They are not going to do that to us. I'm going to get everything back." Jane said with a hint of determination. Only a hint though, because she is still pissed off.

"Um, please, let me contact one of my colleagues, he's had some dealings with these people before. I'll email him and maybe he can help." Eric tried reasoning.

I looked over towards him, "They took your laptop too." And I could just hear Jane saying something along the lines of, 'of course they did' in her head.

We sat up on the roof for a little while longer when Eric decided that he would go to the library and send the email from there. Jane drove Eric to the library then I think she was just going to drive around and vent about how SHIELD was totally being an asshole for stealing all of her work.

I just stayed back at the station playing with phone, playing weird games that I haven't touched in ages, like solitaire and mind sweepers.

As the day grew darker and the night started to creep in, I noticed that Jane and Eric weren't back yet. Well, I take that back, Eric is now officially home, by walking. Now I am concerned.

"Eric, where's Jane, I thought that she was driving you?" I asked.

"She's with Thor." He responded as he took out his phone and played the message Jane left him a few minutes ago.

'Hi Eric, it's me don't worry I'm fine but, um, just in case you don't hear from me in the next hour, just, come by the crater sight and try and find me. Okay, I did exactly what you told me not to, I'm sorry, so sorry, bye.'

"Jesus Jane, I thought she wouldn't do that after all the stuff that happened." I said to myself as I walked away to my room where I grabbed my tech phone – which is just a phone made by me; it's completely and utterly awesome. It looks like a normal flip phone but by no means actually flips up. It actually just projects the system up into the space in front of it, the screen when up is about 8x10". It also has the AI that's in the rest of my gadgets, I named her Louise, because that's my real middle name, and I like it. And the best part about it is that it floats. Yep, I have made a phone that floats and follows you were ever you want, meaning it kind of doubles as a floating iPad or tablet, except better.

Anyway, as I grabbed the phone I walked back out and up the stairs that lead to the roof, where I climb up on the lights that spelt 'SMITH' from top to bottom. I climbed up the letters until I got to the top where I had built myself a small chair that folds out facing the desert. Nobody but me knows about it, that's why I like it so much. As I sat down, I looked out into the dark desert, where you couldn't see anything for miles. I got out my tech phone and turned it on, the main thing I love about this little thing is the fact that I don't have to charge it, it doesn't ever run out of power but that may also be from the magic.

"Good evening princess, what is it that I can do for you?" Louise said, shaking me out of my inner thoughts.

"Ah, good evening Louise, can you please open up the security feed from the crash sight that SHIELD has set up, I believe that our dumb brother has gone to retrieve something of his, I would like to see how it goes" I responded, once again looking out into the distance. After a few seconds, Louise responded,

"Excuse me Princess, but they appear to have a secure lock on their systems."

"Use my password to get through anything in the way, I need those feeds now please."

"Yes Princess, here they are, it appears that our brother Thor is still trying to fight through the agents, Princess"

"Thank you, Louise, you may rest now, I will handle the rest from here." I said as I watched him take down man after man, ripping through the walls they put up. I noticed in the corner of one of the higher-level cameras a figure in a crane lifter pointing what I think is an arrow at him. Focusing one of the cameras that I know no one will be looking at, I point it at the one person who I know can shoot with a bow and arrow.

Clint Barton – or sometimes known as 'The Hawk' or 'Hawkeye'. He also happens to be the only person in the universe – and trust me I know – that has caught my interest. And no, not the, you have an interesting history or what you do for a living is interesting, but as in, your really hot and really nice and really cool and would you go out with me, kind of interesting.

I kept the camera facing Barton, while I continued to watch Thor roll around in the mud, fighting one of the larger Agents. As Thor continued rolling around I saw Barton talking and knew that he was probably getting very annoyed at having to wait for so long. Thor had finally knocked the Agent unconscious and was making his way to the hammer, most likely thinking that he could finally be back to normal if he could just lift the damn thing but I knew that won't work. I didn't have to even be there to know that father had probably made so that 'he who be worthy should possess the power of Thor'. And Thor at the moment just isn't ready for it yet.

I could see Barton talking again, probably telling Uncle Phil that it was now the last call. Seeing Clint in the pouring rain, with a bow, pointing an arrow at a god, I can't help but swoon a little at the sight. So what if I have a small crush, okay, large crush on the Agent. It's not like I would ever get to meet him anyway.

Stopping my mental swooning, I looked back over to the screens to see Thor screaming at the sky, so thoroughly confused about how he can't lift it. Watching other agents in black walk carefully over and handcuff him, I returned all the cameras back to their original spot, and turned off the phone.

Walking back down the stairs, I stopped to make sure that Eric wouldn't be able to see the phone; I walked out to find Eric getting ready to go pick up Jane.

* * *

After we had Jane back and wrapped up in a warm blanket, I sat at the table looking through the children's book Eric brought back from the library, reading some of the stories about all of my family. Surprisingly, the authors are not that far off. In something's, like Sif's hair being blonde until Loki cut it and turned it black.

Looking up for a second, I saw Eric and Jane arguing about Thor.

"He committed a crime, he's in jail." Eric explained.

"I can't just leave him there" Jane responded.

"Why?"

"You didn't see what I saw"

I decided to try and break it up and gasped "Look, it's mew mew"

"Where did you find this?" Jane asked as she flipped through some of the pages.

"The children's section. I-I just wanted to show you how silly a story it was." Eric explained, and I could just feel the argument coming back up again so I took off my glasses and set them aside for a little while, they were starting to make just behind my ears hurt. I looked over to the far wall and just thought about what I was going to do tonight. I am defiantly going to see Uncle Phil. Oh; maybe I can finally take my new bike out for a drive again.

As I came back into the conversation, I heard Jane saying ' then there's something on the other side, and advanced beings could have crossed it.'

Eric just said "Oh Jane" before I cut in and said,

"A primitive culture like the Vikings might have worshiped them as deities"

"Yes, yes exactly. Thank you." Jane said over to me, which I just responded with a nod and 'mhhm'.

* * *

When Eric got back with Thor, Thor put him in bed because he was smashed, and Jane and Thor went up to the roof where she usually goes to think or get away from me. As soon as I knew that it was all clear, I raced out of the station, sticking to all the shadows like I was taught so many times, and raced towards a shed that I bought and modified when I came and started working with Jane.

As I reached the door, I typed in a pin code and waited for the fingerprint and eye identification scans to open out from the wall. And as promised, they did just that. After the whole scanning process was over, the door opened and I walked in down the dark corridor, the lights would light up just a step in front of my next.

"Greetings Princess, I did not know that you would be coming at such a late time frame milady, otherwise everything would have been up and running." Louise greeted me.

"It's fine Louise, and I couldn't have woken you up just to get something ready at this time, it would have been unfair. Now, onto a different subject. I need to use my bike . . . . . . and could you get out my black skin tight suit, I might need that tonight." I responded as I continued walking down the extremely long corridor.

"Yes Princess, right away."

As I continued walking, I started to drift off in my thoughts to Clint Barton. How on earth can someone like him be so collected and yet still get me to like him, I mean, sure when he hangs around with Natasha, and yes I do mean the 'Natasha Romanov', code name 'The Black Widow', anyway, when he talks to her he lets loose and just relaxes, unless of course he's training with her, in which, he should never relax, but hey. And even when he talks with Uncle Phil, he's more care free, I actually really like both sides, but I can tell when he switches from Clint Barton to Hawkeye. He closes off and starts to do the whole; I have a mission, and won't stop until it's done. And no, I'm not a stalker, it's just that when you both work for and/or with the same organization, you're bound to run into each other. Okay, so yeah sometimes I follow him but I just want to see him relax a little, and most the time he is just in the same place as me, not that he ever notices that.

Apparently I was so far stuck in my head that I didn't see the wall that I had just walked into.

"Ow, that really hurt. Oh, would you look at that I'm already here, hey, Louise, is the suit ready for me?" I asked as I stood up again, slowly waiting for the world to stop spinning.

"Yes Princess, everything is ready for you to go."

"Cool, I will be gone for at least an hour, so don't expect me back anytime soon okay, but I will definitely be back before sun rise." I explained as I was putting on my very own very black and very leather skin tight suit, strapping on all the gun holsters, the 2 thigh holsters, the 2 that sit on my belt at my hips, a dagger on the belt at the back and a dagger in the slots along the outside of my calf in my boots. Tying my hair back, I put some extra magazines in some other holsters and walked over to my bike. I love my bike, it was a black Kawasaki-ZX6R with a couple of adjustments here and there, it has become the best motorcycle I could ever have.

As I jumped on, I put on my headset that I talk to Louise through when I ride, and start up my baby.

"Okay Louise, time to take a brake, I'm going to take Leah out for a little, don't let any strangers in and be good. Goodnight Louise." I said covering the mic. Leah is my other AI, and is really only on the bike, because she's knew to this whole talking to people thing.

"Yes Princess, please be careful with Leah, she has been quite excited about going out for a ride so she may be a little bit jumpy."

"Noted, well, we're off. See you in a few hours Louise. Leah lets roll out." I commanded.

One of the best things about my bike is the fact that after I touched it up, it's silent when I want it to be. So sneaking out into the desert while Jane and Thor are still on the roof, no problem. And the fact that it can now reach the speeds of about 350 miles per hour. So heading 50 miles west will only take me about 10 minutes.

"Hey, Leah"

"Yes Princess?"

"Can you call up Uncle Phil for me please, I think he would probably like a warning before I just show up."

"Yes Princess, it is calling right now, I shall leave you to your privacy for a few minutes."

"Thank you Leah" I said just as Uncle Phil answered the call.

"Hello?" he asked into the speaker.

"Hey Uncle, it's your favorite adopted niece coming in to say hi. Is it okay if I sneak in onto the base for a friendly chat, I wanted to talk to you considering I haven't done that in a while."

"Darcy, why are you calling now, it's like 11 o'clock. Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"Hey, I'm only up because I wanted to see my favorite uncle in the whole wide world."

"Darcy, I think I'm your only uncle in the whole wide world."

"So, plus, you can't say no. I'm about 30 seconds away. And don't worry about me getting caught, I won't. I have all my stuff, suited up and all. I'm good to go." I said as I pulled up a little bit down the hill on the other side of the crater.

"Okay, just make sure no one sees you, I don't want you in any awkward situations."

"Yes sir." I said doing a mini salute in the general direction of his office.

"Did you really just salute me from a distance?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Yep" I replied, popping the 'p'. "I'll be there in a minute, just got to get through your security. Oh, and by the way, there is a 10 second gap between when one agent leaves to when the next comes, just saying, I could have walked that."

"Are you really trying to get here as quickly and Silently as possible or are you just making fun of my agents?"

"Um, maybe both" I say as I hang up and drop down out of his air vents and into the seat in front of his desk.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Straight down to business as usual.

"Nothing much, but did you really have to take all of her stuff. Couldn't you have just taken like the back ups of everything and leave her be to finish, I mean it's not like you have anybody who's really going to believe any of this." I said to him.

"I presume you are talking about Miss Foster?"

"Yes, I am talking about Jane, I mean how many other people do I know that you have stolen their stuff from?"

"None, and we had to take everything, we could not leave a single piece of what could be evidence behind."

"Okay fine, new question. Why on earth is Agent Barton here?"

"How did you know Barton was here?"

"Don't answer my question with a question. And I only found out tonight, watching Thor tear through your security. Hey, don't give me that look; I had to see what he was going to do. Anyway, I hacked, or well, got Louise to hack into your security cameras and play around with them. Though I'm pretty sure I saw Barton looking at the one I had pointed at him."

"Why did you have a camera pointed at him, I thought you were watching the fights?"

"Ah, no reason, anyway, I asked you a question, what is he doing here. I thought he would have other missions to be doing."

"This is like his time off. Well he was on time off but he got called in for this."

"Really, you needed to call in Barton on his time off for hammer."

"Yes, we always have at least – "

"One great Agent on scene at all times." I continued for him.

"Are you just here to annoy me or was there some other reason?"

"No, just to annoy you, and say hi. Hey, what do you think Papa Nick is doing now?" I asked as I jumped up onto his desk and sat there cross-legged.

"I don't know, maybe sleeping, he is a human you know."

"You really think your funny don't you? The one person who anyone else on earth could swear doesn't smile, is trying to make jokes. Really, are you really that bored? Is your life that terrible?"

"Darcy, go home, you need sleep, and stop stalking Barton. I know you like him but don't creep him out."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop fan-girling over him. Tata Uncle, I might see you tomorrow night too." I said as I started climbing up through the air vents once again.

"Good night sweetie, sweet dreams."

"Night Uncle. See you tomorrow."


	3. Destroyer

-Darcy POV

I woke up to the sun streaming through my bedroom windows, where I must have forgotten to close the blinds last night after sneaking back in through said windows.

I look over to my alarm clock to see that it's only 7 in the morning.

"It's way to early to be awake now." I said into the air. I looked over to my windows again, but this time used my awesome magical abilities, I closed the blinds with a snap. Basking in the newfound darkness, I tried to fall asleep once again, but failed miserably. Once I am awake, I don't usually fall asleep again, but I was hoping that maybe it would be different this time.

"Ugh, why can't the world just let me sleep in?" I groaned to nobody.

Using my magic again, I snapped the blinds back up, letting the sun into my room once again.

"Fuck you world." I mumbled. Getting up I got dressed into my usual get up; beanie, shirt, sweat pants, cardigans and vans. Truthfully, I think that they're okay, but I still refer my black skin tight suits, and not because they make me look great but because I was trained, practically raised for the 3rd time, in suits like that, though I can fight in anything, from Asgardian dresses to skin tight S.H.I.E.L.D special agent suits like mine. I still am not overly fond of the outfit, but I'll survive till the end of the mission.

"Hello cruel people of this world. How can you be awake and functioning at this time of day?" I greeted everyone as I entered into the area of which everyone is populated.

"Coffee?" I asked some one when I noticed that no one was listening to me. And yet again they ignore me. Rude much.

"It's okay, I'll make it myself, no need to do anything" I grumbled. Walking up to the coffee machine, I set everything up and waited for my coffee to be made for me. The only reason why I actually like the coffee machine, the thing doesn't even make reasonable tasting coffee. When my coffee was finished I took it and sat at the table, staring at the space behind Eric's head, which had just sat down across from me.

"Arcy. Darcy?"

"Hmm, what?" I asked as looked around the room to see Jane calling my name, slowly getting annoyed with my lack of response.

"I was asking if you wanted some egg on toast. You should really listen more carefully instead of just staring off into nothingness, it's really rude to ignore people." Jane chided me.

_'says the one who was just ignoring me only a few minutes ago'_ I thought to myself.

"Um, yeah, I'll have some, if that's okay" I replied, choosing not to voice my inner thoughts.

"Geez, that's all I needed to know. Some people can be really annoying."

_'Grrrr. You think that I'm annoying and rude, has she looked in a mirror recently.'_ I thought to myself.

I sat at the table, listening to Thor and Jane cook while Eric was putting a dissolvable Advil in his glass of water sitting in front of him and watched as it dissolved into a cloud of murky water. Eric picked it up and stirred it around to make sure that it had all gone, but as he did that, Thor came over to us and set our plates of food down on the table in front us.

"Thank you." I said to Thor, as he was about to walk back.

"You're very welcome."

Thank the lord, I didn't know Jane knew how to cook, but she apparently can and I am forever grateful. Because this is like the best egg on toast I have had in ages. Well, considering that the last time was S.H.I.E.L.D. cafeteria food, yeah, this is probably just average or even bland to most people, but to me, it's food. I have lived with races where even a bread crumb is a luxury.

After I had finished eating, Thor was washing up the dishes, which, by the way, I am quite surprised he knew how to do that, as Jane and Eric were talking about something astrophysical when I heard knocking on the glass doors. Turning around, I heard Jane, Eric and I drop our coffee mugs as we all look out the glass doors to the faces of the four people Thor spends most of his time with.

"Found you" Volstagg exclaims to Thor through the door as he and the other three standing there with their hands up and smiling.

"My friends. This is good, this is good" Thor shouts back as the he makes his way to the group of Asgardian worriers. Hugging each of them as he greets them.

"I don't believe it" Eric mumbled to himself. And truthfully, neither do I, except for an entirely different reason.

'What are they doing here? I thought Thor was banished, that's what father had told me.' I thought to myself as I watched them converse.

"… But you should not have come." Thor said in great sadness.

"We're here to take you home." Fandral said in a state of confusion.

"You-you know I can't go home. My father is …. dead because of me…" and that's all I heard for a while. '_How could father be dead, he said he was fine. Heimdall said he would look after him.'_ If I still had my coffee mug in my hand I probably would have dropped it again.

"Thor, your father still lives" Sif informed Thor, snapping me out of my internal freak out about my not so dead father.

Just as Sif had finished talking, the Bi-Frost re-opened, and I could just tell that it was the destroyer.

"Was somebody else coming" I asked in my fake concerned voice. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am concerned because if the Destroyer comes here for Thor then it's going to destroy the town, but I just don't like talking like that. I mean, I am the sass and sarcasm queen but I just hate having to be this bubbly useless damsel in distress when I can quite happily kick everyone's asses.

As we walked out the door, I saw smaller clouds of smoke out where the Bi-Frost had formed. _'SHIT'_, I thought, _'that was probably Coulson. Please let him be okay.'_

"Jane you have to leave." Thor told her after realizing what had just come through the portal.

"What are you going to do?" Jane responded.

"I'm going to stay here."

"Thor's going to fight with us" Volstagg exclaimed.

"My friends, I am just a man. I'll only get in the way, or worse, get one of you killed, but I can help get these people to safety."

"Well if your staying then so am I" Jane said moving around so that she was standing all most in his face to get the point the across.

"We need some time." Thor told the others as we started to disburse.

"You'll have it" Fandral responded running off.

"Okay move it people." I said to absolutely no one as I walked down the street moving people and pushing them into cars that they can flee in.

* * *

As the Destroyer came walking into the town and started shooting at random things and people, I could see the others fighting from where I had hidden myself. I was only hiding so that I could talk to Heimdall about what is going on.

"Heimdall, what is happening?" I asked in my mind, considering the fact that I can only speak to those that are protectors and guardians of the space between the nine realms.

"Princess, Prince Loki has frozen me, he has sent the destroyer to kill Prince Thor and has Frost Giants in Asgard. Unfortunately, I can not move to help and neither can you. You must let Prince Thor fight this battle alone, at any cost, do not interfere."

"But what if he can't continue, what he is dying, I can't just let him die while that thing I still going around destroying everything."

"I am sorry Princess, but you must not. Your brother is the only one who cans save him. You must not give yourself away to the other mortals, you know the rules that you had signed yourself to."

"Yes I do, but it may be for the good of everyone if I were to just help even the tiniest-"  
"No. You must not, under any circumstance reveal yourself or your power to those who must not know."

"Yes Heimdall, I understand. I will not interfere with anything other than what any other mortal could do." I swore to him.

"Thank you, now you must return otherwise you won't exist any longer." He responded, mentally blocking me, and bringing me back into the real human world.

"SHIT" I exclaimed as I saw the Destroyer look at me, preparing to shoot. I ran away from where I was hiding and out into the open street, where everyone else was standing, watching as Thor dropped the shield and walked over to the giant metal monster. As he conversed, we all saw as it turned away, as if it were going to walk away, but I knew better, the positioning of the entire body just screamed, 'Going to Back Hand You'. And just as I was thinking this, the Destroyer did indeed backhand Thor.

Watching his body fly though the air, it was like watching a movie in slow mode. As much as I didn't know or see him all that much, I still loved him very much.

Jane, as soon as Thor hit the ground, was racing down the street, hoping, praying that he would be okay and not dead, but I wasn't focused on them, no, I was staring at the Destroyer was walking away, as if it's job was done and may now go back to its place in Asgard, but as I heard in the distance, Mjolnir was flying over towards the two people still on the ground.

"Jane!" I heard Eric shout as he raced towards them. Watching as he wrangled Jane from Thor's side, as the raced back towards us, Mjolnir had already gotten close enough to see what it actually was. And as it got closer to Thor, we all watched as he caught it in his hand, and suddenly stood up, his armor back and his cape still there.

He stood there for a little, getting used to the felling of having his armor back, while the giant metal fire shooting Destroyer had started to turn around. Thor, snapping back to attention, started doing his whole, swing the hammer and flying in the sky thing. But as he was flying, he started swinging the hammer over his head, creating a small tornado to pull the Destroyer up, even as it was trying to shoot at a flying and moving object.

Truthfully, I think that it all happened way to fast for anyone to see clearly, but one minute they're here, and the next their gone, and vice versa. But after it all happened, everything that was sucked up in the tornado, came crashing back down to the ground.

Once Thor had reached the ground and was walking towards us, I felt a wave of relief wash over me at the fact that he is now back into his god like state, where smaller things that could kill a human, would only scratch him. I wasn't really listening but when I saw the cars pull up and Uncle Phil hopped out.

"Excuse me, Donald, I don't think you are being entirely honest with us." He said to Thor.

"Listen here Son of Coul, you and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this Earth, from this day forward you can count me as your ally. If, you return the items you have taken from Jane."

"Stolen" Jane tried correcting.

"Borrowed and of course she can have equipment back. She will need it to continue researching it." Coulson replied. As he finished talking though, Thor had already turned to Jane asking if she wanted to see the Bi-Frost, of course she had said yes before Phil could even think about saying something else, but as the two flew off.

"Wait, I need to debrief you…." He exclaimed to them as they flew off into the horizon. No, not really, but they did fly off in the general direction of the Bi-Frost sight.

I walked over to Uncle Phil and all the other secret government agency people.

"So, Son of Coul." I said as son as I was in front of him, "Are you really going to be giving all of the stuff that you took?" I questioned. Phil just nodded his head in conformation.

"So that includes all of the electronics that might not of even been of importance?" I questioned again, obviously hinting towards the fact that I want that IPod back. Some how, such an inferior piece of technology has become like a small token of which I can keep to remember my absolutely horrible mission in which I met my brother who didn't know who I was, and saw him almost die in my missions arms, and then come back and destroy the Destroyer of Asgard. This could quite possibly be one of the worst missions out there. Next to being stuck in a basement for 4 months being tortured by electrocution, whipping, starvation, dehydration and continuous rape. That the worst mission I ever went on, it was also my first. I mucked up one little detail and the while thing went down hill, I still don't let people touch me in certain places because of that mission, the scars are also pretty ugly, hence the reason I only ever wear long sleeved shirts, and long pants. The only place that they didn't touch was my face, upper chest, the front of my neck and the top of my feet. Hence everything I have ever worn, I don't like to show my scars. I believe them to be marks of my failure, and I think that my family thinks of them as marks of their failure of me, that they had taken so long to come and retrieve me from my captors. Even though, they hadn't actually saved me from them, I had killed them all as I was escaping, it had taken me an entire week of hiding and killing to be able to make it out, it was not pretty.

"Yes, you will get all your equipment that we had taken from either you, Dr Foster or Dr Selvic. It is necessary for you all to continue with the research."

"Well, you better make sure that everything is there, or I will personally kill you all." Okay, so that was a bit of an exaggeration, but I still have to make it believable.

"You will make a fine warrior one day Lady Darcy." I heard from behind me, and I just knew that it was Volstagg, by the way he said it, and Volstagg just has that kind of voice that you know just instantly who it was.

"Why thank you. But now, we have to get you lot, in the van and to where ever we are going…." I said, purposely leaving the statement hanging as to ask where we were actually going, even though I already know where we had to go.

"We have to go to the Bi-Frost, Lady Darcy." Fandral said, while doing what I think is called 'Putting-on-his-charm'. EWW, I thought.

"Ookay, well you can all get in the back. Sif, you can have the front seat, and you might want to hold onto something, I am a bit of a crazy driver." I told each of them starting up the van. As we shot off, I could see in the rear view mirror that Uncle Phil was on the phone, probably talking to Papa Nick.

* * *

After driving for a few minutes we finally made it to the Bi-Frost sight. And even though I said that it was only a few minutes, it was the few minutes I have ever had in my life. Fandral kept on trying to flirt with me in between him and Sif arguing over my annoyance over said actions.

After some minor complications, in which Hiemdal was a little bit late in opening the Bi-Frost, all 4 of the worriers were off, with a promise from Thor to Jane that he would be back, even though I know that there is a big battle ahead of him. As the Bi-Frost snapped back up into the sky, I could see the look of absolute happiness at the promise of return. Though, after a few minutes, I think that it finally sank in that the guy that she totally has one of the worlds biggest crushes on the god of thunder, and that, said god, just left her with a promise but is now probably on the other side of the universe. And when that thought settled in, she started to get upset.

"Come on Jane, we have to get back and get our stuff back from the 'Son of Coul'." I said to, trying to cheer her up a bit, and it kind of worked. Kind of.

The drive back was really, really awkward. With me in the back and Eric driving, and then we have a brooding Jane in the passenger seat. Until of course we got back to see that Coulson was already with a handful of other S.H.I.E.L.D agents and or scientists trying to put all of Jane's stuff back the way they found it, unfortunately for them, they were failing epically. And that in itself was all it took to get Jane out of her brooding mood and into the extra-ordinarily angry woman whose stuff you are touching in all the wrong ways.

Truthfully it was quite a funny sight to see the what mosyt would believe to be scared of nothing, be scared shitless of this astrophysicist who was not in the mood for any of their bull shit.

"Darcy, can you _please_ go through these and check to see if they have done anything to the data. Thank you." She asked me after seeing me just standing there watching. But with a hint of pleading in her voice, especially in the please.

"Sure boss lady" I replied automatically as I went and sat down at the main computer that they had -finally- finished setting up.

Checking through the data took a lot less time then I was expecting but I know for sure that they hadn't messed up anything with it. As I was wondering around the room looking for boxes to check if they had given all of her stuff back, I had started to notice that I hadn't seen my iPod anywhere in the room, not even in the smallest boxes that they had put stuff in.

"Pleasure working with you Miss Foster, I will be seeing you some time again soon hopefully." I heard in the background.

"Excuse me, but you can't leave just yet" I started, just now realizing that they were about to leave with out giving me back my stuff. "I can't see my iPod anywhere and you promised that you hand it back. Where is it?" I continued to seethe in his face.

"I assure you that I have no clue that they did not put your iPod in, I will ask about it later for you, but now we must leave you and Miss Foster to it. Good luck with all your stuff." He replied while walking towards his car.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, and, I'll see you later tonight, I want some time to catch up with you and papa Nick." I whispered just before he closed the door and drove off into the horizon where the base is being set up.


End file.
